


Disillusionment

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:Pre-ARRAge range:18 y.o.
Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090178
Kudos: 1





	Disillusionment

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** Pre-ARR  
>  **Age range:** 18 y.o.

"I who hoped to take over my father's firm later and allow civilians to benefit from airships and other Magitek means of transport, now all my dreams have just vanished in an instant...

My father summoned me to his office while he was having a big discussion with his old friend Gaius van Baelsar. The latter was passing through the capital in order to recruit good elements for his Legion and having just experienced the categorical refusal of my dear friend Cid, he turned to my father in order to be able to enlist me in his place, using unstoppable arguments for a loyalist such as him. _"This military campaign is a wish of His Radiance Solus zos Galvus. You wouldn't dare to oppose his will, would you, Marcus?"_ Those were his words... I was outraged and stunned to see him being manipulated like that. For the first time in my life, I saw my father's sorry gaze fall on me. He had such high hopes for me, but did he have any say in an imperial request? He knew that if he refused, he would lose everything he had worked so hard for. His reputation, his exclusive contract with the Imperial Army, his privileges. Everything.

So here I am, packing my bag to join the front lines in Eorzea tomorrow, far from home, far from my friends, far from my family... Well, my family... when I see my brother's smug smirk, satisfied to finally be able to take my place as our father's successor... It makes me sick... I know that he was always jealous of me because I was the eldest, because I succeeded in everything I undertook, because I was admitted to the Magitek Academy at twelve years old... and not him. .. As if it was my fault, as if I did it on purpose to be naturally gifted and I received all the praise from my father... He disappointed me particularly... Just like Gaius ... I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him. All this for our emperor and his damn ridiculous and useless expansionist whim which I do not support at all... _In the name of His Imperial Radiance_ uh...? Tsk... Nonsense..."


End file.
